24fandomcom-20200223-history
Veer Singh Rathod
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Veer Singh Rathod was the son of Jai Singh Rathod. Biography Day 1 Joining the IB kissing Maya at a hotel in Kathmandu]] After the death of his mother, Veer became increasingly estranged from his father, believing that he failed to protect Trisha. Veer left the military after being personally recruited by Siddharth Saigal to join his team at the IB. At some point before , Veer was on assignment in and witnessed CCTV footage of his father kissing Maya, a woman young enough to be his daughter. Veer was shocked, and recorded the footage to keep as proof that Jai was not devoted to Trisha. Day 2 At around noon on , Veer visited Kiran at her home. She opened the door in a state of shock, as she thought he was her landlord, but they hugged and she invited him in. Kiran showed Veer his room where he would be moving in, but Veer told her that he did not want Jai to move in with them. Veer showed her footage of their father kissing a girl not much older than they were. ]] Veer had to leave shortly after 1pm, and they argued about their father. Kiran told him that she stood up for Jai as he was shattered by their mother's death, and Veer apologised to her. He then reported for duty at the IB at 1400. After Jai broke Roshan Sherchan out of prison and escaped, Veer accompanied his boss Siddharth Saigal and Moitra to the ATU to help track Jai down. Gyan Thakkar asked Veer if he was alright with the assignment, and Veer assured him he would do his duty. He questioned ten ATU officers who were close to Jai and found nothing suspicious, so Saigal tells him to bring Kiran in. Veer could not get through to her, so he accompanied Raj Singh Bhakta to her house. On the way, he again tried her phone but could not get through. They arrived at her house at 6:15pm, and found the door locked. He called her phone and Sara Saxena answered, asking for help. Veer found Sara passed out in the next door bungalow and shot the door open, rescuing her. As an ambulance arrived to take her away, she explained that Kiran saved her daughter from her husband Inder. Veer questioned two neighbors who told him that they heard Inder ordering a taxi to Margaret Hospital. ]] On the way to the hospital, Veer called Saigal to explain he was going to find Kiran. Saigal ordered him back to ATU despite the danger Kiran was in. Raj told Veer he needed to put his work before his family. When they got to the hospital, Kiran was in police custody, but Veer identified himself and explained the situation. Inder responded by putting a blade to Kiran's throat, and demanding a car. Raj delivered the car with Veer hiding in the back seat, and he popped up and shot Inder in the arm, saving Kiran. Veer introduced Kiran to Raj, and made sure she was ok. She stayed to give a police statement, then they returned to the ATU together. On the way back, Veer told Kiran about their father's actions and him being a fugitive. When they returned to the ATU, Gyan explained that Jai was undercover and was working with them. Veer asked if Jai relationship with Maya was part of the cover, and Gyan did not answer, causing Veer to get angry. After Jai successfully completed his mission, Veer informed Kiran that he was on his way back. Kiran was happy, but Veer told her he had a lot of questions for their father. When Jai returned, Veer confronted him about lying to them and his relationship with Maya. Jai told him that he would have to the same thing when he was in the field, but Veer said Jai had set them a terrible example. After he left the room, he saw Maya being led to interrogation. Veer then observed Agent Saumya's interrogation of Maya. He entered with Saigal, and as she was questioned Maya told Veer she knew that Jai's son was an ATU agent. The alarms went off a short while later as Dhruv Awasthi had escaped captivity with a hostage, and Veer made his way to the parking garage and shot Dhruv. The ATU then learned that the Hotel Gateway Residency had been targeted for a virus attack, and Veer volunteered to be part of the response team. When he arrived, he spoke to the concierge Gayatri Vasudev and asked if the hotel was secure. He told her a poisonous gas may have been released in the hotel, and asked her for access to the CCTV footage. Gyan spotted Chang inside the hotel, and Veer realisede the virus may not have been released yet so prepared to go inside without a hazmat suit. Gyan accompanied him. When inside, Abinash Roy informed him he saw Chang going down in an elevator. Veer investigated the basement and caught Chang at gunpoint, who informed him the virus was in the central ventilation unit. Gyan went to stop it but got there too late, and Veer found he had locked himself inside. Gyan explained the virus was out, and apologised for not stopping it. Veer updated the ATU but asked them not to tell his father about his situation. Veer then told Gayatri to shut off all alarms and elevators in the hotel. He had ATU shut down all mobile and internet networks around the hotel, and gave Gayatri and Abinash special devices to contact him on. Veer, Raj and Dr Naman Dixit investigated the basement and found a 30% contamination rate. Gyan started showing symptoms of the virus as they went to interrogate Chang. They showed him footage of Kush Sawant and agreed to give him a quick death in exchange for the location of the other virus vials. ]] Xavier Parera then set off the alarms in the hotel, and Veer told Abinash to shut them off, stressing how important it was not to cause a panic. However, guests started coming down to the lobby and Veer addressed them, explaining that a hazardous gas had leaked outside the hotel. Xavier asked who the ill men in the basement were, and one of the guest's nose started bleeding. Veer came clean and explained that a virus had been released, and they needed to stay inside to stop it spreading throughout the city. Xavier pulled a gun, but Veer explained that he would spread it to his wife if he left. However Atul, another guest, tried to smash a window and leave, causing Veer to shoot him dead. Atul's wife accused Veer of murder. ]] Dr. Dixit and Veer administered medicine to Gyan, and Veer connected him to speak with his father. He then had a video call with Kiran and Jai, and told them he was fine. He became symptomatic during the call, and apologised to his father. They both said they loved each other, before Veer was called up to the lobby. Later, Veer offered Gyan a gun to put himself out of his misery, but Gyan refused. At around 3:30am, Dr Dixit told Veer that Gyan did not have much time left. Veer went to see him, and Gyan warned him that the guests may not have been able to bear the pain. He got a call from Shibani Mallick, and asked for her permission to give suicide capsules to the guests, but she refused. Gyan then passed away, and Veer informed Shibani. ]] Dixit informed Veer that Natasha Khambata, one of the guests, thought that someone she was with had got out of the hotel. He ordered Batra to dust for fingerprints in her room, and walked through Natasha's actions in the room. He realised the man must have touched her belt and had Batra take prints from it. Raj informed Veer that Shibani had been killed, but sent the suicide capsules before she died. Dr Dixit expressed his disapproval, but Veer addressed the hotel guests, explaining that the virus had no cure. He offered them the suicide capsules as an alternative option, and several guests took them. Zara Owais processed the fingerprints from Natasha's belt and sent some possible matches to Veer. He showed them to Natasha and she identified the man as Abhay Yadav. Veer then agreed to trial some alternative drug combinations for pain management, which Dr Devyani Bhowmick thanked him for. She mentioned she had seen his father at ATU, and Veer told her he misunderstood his father and regretted not having any more time to spend with him. When Devyani's father Bhisham visited the hotel and argued with Devyani, Veer told her not to waste the time she had with her father. Later, Jai called Veer and asked him to log into his IB account to check the server's logs, to find out who logged in and deleted satellite photos to let Roshan Shechan escape. Veer did so and found it was done through a remote server that only Siddharth Saigal had access to. He passed this information to Jai. Abinash died at around 8:35am, and Veer consoled Gayatri. He then got a radio call, informing him that Abinash's journalist sister Anisha had arrived and wanted to see her brother. Veer asked Gayatri to speak to her and assure her everything was ok, but Gayatri refused to lie. ]] Veer then invited Anisha inside the hotel and explained that terrorists had released a virus and her brother was dead. He said he could not allow her to leave and publish the story of what was going on, asking how she would feel if she read about her brother's death in an article. Shortly before 10am, Jai called Veer and expained that they had caught the mastermind behind the virus and found an antidote to it. Veer told Jai that he wanted to come home. Background information and notes * The actor playing Veer switched between and . * Veer is based on Kim Bauer from the original series, but his role in the second half of Season 2 is based on that of Michelle Dessler, once he enters the Gateway Residency hotel. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Day 2 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)